


RWBY: The story of Team AROW

by Mineking57



Category: RWBY
Genre: OC Team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mineking57/pseuds/Mineking57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We've seen Team RWBY deal with Grimm invasions, violent extremists and a destructive sociopath and team JNPR deal with... Uhmm.. Nora? I guess? But what if there were a third team in the mix, introducing Team AROW! So Yang in there it's about to get punny!" "God dammit Walter! I told you that was dumb!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I awoke slowly, my scroll beeping obnoxiously. As I struggled to pull myself out of bed I looked at the calendar, in red marker the word "Beacon" was written over today.

Wait, today, beacon.

Holy shit...

I quickly got out of bed and gathered my gear, my outfit consisting of a black t-shirt, black fingerless gloves and black shoes as well as a white jacket and scarf.

I hooked my weapon, which in it's current form was nothing more than a metal cylinder, onto my belt and headed out to catch the airship to Beacon.

Alright, I should probably fill you in, My name is Walter Blanc and I'm 17 years old. I grew up in Mistral and have just graduated from Sanctum Academy. Now I'm off to Beacon Academy to become a Huntsman.

* * *

The trip to the airship docks took longer than expected but I luckily managed to make it on time. I sat on one of the seats, looking across the crowd.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister's going to Beacon with me!" I heard, drawing my attention to a blonde girl hugging a shorter black and red haired girl, whom I assumed was her sister.

I put on my headphones, which, on both sides, bared my logo that we, for some reason, needed to design at Sanctum. My logo consisted of a dragon flying in a circle as it breathed fire into the centre of said circle.

I took out my scroll and picked a song. 'Hmm, Time to say Goodbye seems good.' I thought as the song started playing.

I sat back and saw a blonde boy desperately trying to run to a trash can, seeming sick. I chuckled.

"Heh, I think this school's gonna be fun." I though aloud.

* * *

NOT FUN! I repeat! This school is NOT! FUN!! Okay, recap time.

So, we arrived at Beacon, which was absolutely huge for a school, by the way, and were told to gather in the auditorium where Headmaster Ozpin gave some obscure speech about how we have to take the first step or something.

After Ozpin's speech we were told that we had to all sleep in the ball room... on the floor... it was not comfortable.

The next morning we all gathered out gear after breakfast and were told to gather at Beacon Cliff by the Emerald forest, we were given a mission and told that the first person we made eye contact with would be our partner, then we were LAUNCHED INTO THE FUCKING SKY!  
Now I'm accelerating towards the trees, fumbling to unhook my weapon from my belt.

"Come on, come on, GOTCHA!"

I flicked a switch on the cylinder and a segmented sword blade extended from it, upon flicking another switch, the blade broke apart, revealing a cable between the segments and turning to sword into a whip.

I swung the whip at one of the branched, the weapon warapping around it, slowing my descent, after tat the whip either dislodged from the branch or broke it... I didn't really check... I repeated this action but missed, landing flat on the ground with a dull thud.

"Ow, okay, that hurt." I mumbled, face still buried in the dirt.

I pulled myself up and examined myself for injuries. None, thank god for aura.

After I managed to figure out where I was in the forest i started walking North, that's where Ozpin said the Relics were, right?

After walking for about half an hour I heard some rustling in the bushes I stopped.

"Who's there?" I asked.

The only response I received was a low growl coming from all around. That's when I saw it, the piercing red eyes, the pitch black fur, matted with blood on the paws.

I was surrounded by Ursai

* * *

**Amelia:**  They were beowolves.

**Walter:** SHUT UP! you weren't there!

**Amelia:** Yes I was, I saved you.

**Walter:** Ughh! Fine, they were beowolves, happy now?

**Amelia:** Yes, yes I am.

**Walter:** Alright, back to the story.

* * *

Right, so there I was, surrounded by beowolves, looking around at the pack, I unhooked my weapon, extending the whip, and then I waited for the Grimm to make their move.

When one of the beowolves stepped forward I swung my whip, wrapping it around the Grimm's midsection, I pushed a button on the back of the handle, flames suddenly travelled along the whip from the handle, as the flames reached the Grimm, it howled in pain, I noticed the rest of the pack start forward. Smirking, I pulled the whip while turning, switching it to sword form, the remains of the sword cutting through the beowolf's flesh and cutting it in half. I kept turning as I held the sword out and cut through another beowolf that was behind me.

As I turned to look for my next target, one of the beowolves landed a hit on me, knocking me back and into a tree, as well as knocking the wind out of me. As I stuggled to bring oxygen into my lungs, the beowolf came towards me, my sword had fallen out of my reach, I guess this is the end, too weak to dodge I closed my eyes and awaited the attack.

Instead of that, I heard something fly through the air followed by the beowolf howling as if it had been hit.

I opened my eyes to the sight of the beowolf falling onto the ground, quickly starting to disintegrate into black dust.

I looked up to see a girl with azure blue hair holding a bow with blades along the limbs, shooting at the beowolves with, surprising accuracy, taking one or 2 shots to kill them. "Uhm thanks?" I stuttered.

The girl paused to look at me. "No problem, now get off your ass and help me!" She replied coldly.

"Oh! Right!" I answered as I picked up my sword. I ran towards the pack and slid under one of the beowolves' claws. Slicing through another, I turned and decapitated the one that attacked first. Looking to the girl I saw a beowolf approach behind her. "LOOK OUT!" I shouted.

In response, she spun and I watched her bow fold up, the limbs forming a handle and the blades on the limbs form an axe head and she sliced through the beowolf.

"Wow..." I mumbled in awe.

Looking around, I noticed no more beowolves in the clearing.

"Okay." the girl sighed, putting her weapon on a sort of hook on her quiver. "Looks like we're partners, I'm Amy." she said, holding out her hand.

Shaking it I introduced myself. "Walter."

It was then that I decided to look at Amy's outfit. She wore a black jacket with blue lining on it, a black and blue shirt underneath, a brown quiver full of arrows (obviously), jeans and blue shoes. On top of the jacket she had some light armor, Pauldrons on the soulders, and a gauntlet on her right arm, I noticed some sort of control panel on the gauntlet showing a green bar, I assumed her aura, and some buttons, the symbols on which ranging from a flame to a snowflake, I assumed some sort of dust compatibility with her gear.

"Okay Walter. We should get moving, come on."

* * *

  
**End of chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Just a heads up, this is from a different POV than the last chapter.

I awoke in the ball room, face to face with the hyperactive brunette I called a sister.

"Wake up Ollie! We have to go!" she shouted, shaking me.

"Jeez, five more minutes Rose..." I mumbled Rolling over to try and fall back asleep.

Yeah... Rose wasn't having any of it..

"Nope! You're getting up whether you like it or not!"

"I don't like it, so I'm staying unless told otherwise by what's-her-face badbitch or the Wizard of Ozpin.

"For God's sake Ollie, you're not a sloth. Besides, they're serving pancakes in the cafeteria."

"Pancakes?" I asked, facing her and raising an eyebrow.

"Yep! And hot chocolate!"

"Dammit Rose, you know I'm allergic."

"Oh, right, forgot about that... anyway, you getting up or not?"

"Fine, but you let anyone come near me with chocolate and I stop calling you my sister."

I proceeded to get up and get dressed, my outfit consisting of a black hoodie with a grey shirt underneath, grey jeans, black shoes, a belt with my logo, literally just a wolf face by the way, on the buckle and a dark grey beanie.

"And by the way Rose, don't even bother asking why I'm wearing my hat."

"How did you know I was gonna ask that?" She said, zipping up her own red hoodie.

"You're predictable."

* * *

"GHAA! What the crap Rose?! You scared the shit out of me!" I shouted as Rose popped up from the bushes.

"It was just a prank bro, besides, I though I was 'predictable'" she replied, dusting herself off.

"Only when I know you're there, now come on, we have a relic to find." I said, continuing on my path.

After a while of walking we entered a clearing and something felt... off...

"Rose, we're not alone..." I told her, holding my arm out to stop her.

I heard a hiss from my left but when I looked, nothing was there.

"Ollie..." Rose started, tapping my shoulder "there it is..." she pointed and I ended up staring at the black head of a King Taijitu.

* * *

**Nora:** OLIVER! Stop stealing storied from Renny!

**Oliver:** I didn't, it actually happened. And why are you acting so serious about me making a true story Mrs. Ursa-Skin-Rugs.

**Weiss:** Can we just please get on with the story?

* * *

"Rose?! Get back here!" I shouted as the giant Grimm's head reeled back for an attack.

"Just a sec, need to find the right du- LOOK OUT!" she shouted as something hit my back, launching me into a tree. Coughing, I got up, "looks like someone decided to join the fight." I said, looking at the white snake.

"Ready!" Rose shouted,

"Alright," I started, slipping my black and yellow dust-woven gloves on, the yellow markings glowing as I raised my hands.

"Who's first?"

The black head lunged forward as I jumped to the side,

"Alright, we have a volunteer," With a smirk, I clenched my fist, yellow bolts of electricity travelling along my knuckles and into the King Taijitu's head upon contact.

"OW! JESUS CHRIST THAT HURT!" I shouted, holding my hand in pain. "Mental note, don't punch a Grimm in the armour!"

"Ollie! Get it together!" Rose shouted as I saw her run towards one of the trees.

As my aura healed my hand, I held my other one out towards the recovering Grimm, the yellow markings glowing again as lightning sprouted from my fingertips, electrocuting the snake.

"Hey, Rose, you okay?" I asked as I turned to check on her.

Rose was running along the snake's back wielding her weapons, a pair of dust-compatible sabres, once she reached the snake's head she jumped up and held the blades out, holding one of them backwards as they changed colour, one turning red and the other turning light blue and she spun as she fell, slicing through the Grimm's neck, decapitating it.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda stood on the cliff, looking out at the forest.

"Do you think it was a bad idea to launch them into the forest? I mean, that Jaune boy might have had a point, maybe we should have given them parachutes." Glynda spoke.

"No, I'm sure it's fine, but I must say, that Oliver boy, and his sister, their fight with that Grimm was quite a... shocking turn of events."

"I swear, if you weren't my boss, I'd push you off this cliff." Glynda groaned, facepalming as Ozpin laughed at his own horrible, horrible pun.

* * *

**Ruby:** Wait, did that really happen?

**Glynda:** I'm sad to say, but it did.

**Yang:** I'm not sure whether to be proud of the pun or surprised that Ozpin made one...

**Weiss:** GUYS! Can we please get on with the story?

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that's the introduction of the siblings Oliver and Rose. Please note that I will need your input with pairings and Amy's semblance, As well as people they'll fight when I reach volume 3, but anyway, that's it for now.
> 
> Goodbye!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**POV: Amy**

* * *

Walter and I continued North for a while, not all that much happened on the way. We reached the temple after a few minutes.

"Here we are," Walter said, sitting down on a large rock, "Think we should take a break? My legs are killing me."

"Yeah, I guess so, we have t-"

I was cut off when a very feminine scream was heard from the distance.

* * *

**Jaune:** HEY! I did not scream like that.  
 **Blake:** You kinda did.  
 **Yang:** Agreed,  
 **Jaune:** Rubes?  
 **Ruby:** Sorry, but to be honest, you kinda did.  
 **Jaune:** Oh come on, and I though my sisters were bad.  
 **Yang:** Aww, cheer up, you'll get better, back to the story.

* * *

 

"Huh? what was that?" I asked, looking at Walter.

"Eh, whoever it was, they're probably fi-" he stopped suddenly and looked up "what the fuuuuuu?" he asked, trailing off.

"What are you looking at?" Walter pointed up and I saw a girl in a red cloak fall from the sky.

"Uhm, think we sh-" I stopped when we saw a blond guy fly out of nowhere and collide with the cloaked girl, both of them ending up in a tree.

"what the? She? and he? WHAT?!"

A roar came from the forest as an ursa charged in and fell, a girl with orange hair rolling off. "Aww, it's broken." She said as we saw a black haired boy run up behind the ursa. "What is going on?!" I shouted.

"I have no idea, do you think we should help them?"

"You are taking this remarkably well..."

"Well, we're basically stuck here, might as well accept it."

"But still, you're way too calm here."

"Well, we should still help."

It was then that a red haired girl with a sword and shield ran out of the forest, a Death Stalker close behind, "Agreed," Walter said. We ran down to the group of people as the blonde girl snapped. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" She shouted as her hair seemed to catch fire... somehow...

"Uhh, Yang?" The cloaked girl said as she pointed up.

We all looked up and we could barely see a girl in a white dress clinging to a Nevermore's talons.

"Why did you leave me?!" She shouted.

"I said 'jump'!" The cloaked girl replied.

"She's gonna fall." The black haired girl said.

"She'll be fine."

"She's falling." the black haired boy said.

As the white haired girl fell the blond boy jumped out of the tree, trying to catch her but they both just fell anyway, him landing on his face and her landing on his back. "My hero" She said sarcastically, checking her nails.

"My back..." He groaned.

Suddenly, another roar was heard as a girl in a red hoodie and a boy in a black hoodie ran out of the forest, being chased by way too many Grimm than was fair.

"Well, I guess that explains the lack of Grimm on our trip here..." Walter said.

The pair ran over to us, "Hey-I'm-Rose-This-is-my-brother-Oliver-we-need-some-help-what-do-we-do?" She said, impossibly quickly. It was then that the red haired girl fell onto the ground in front of us.

"Great, the gang's all here, now we can die together!" Yang said.

"Uhm, maybe we should go instead." Walter said.

"Run and live, that is an idea I can get behind." the blond boy said.

"Yeah, by the way, can we just get a heads up on your names so we know in case we actually have to fight?"

After we exchanged introductions the pairs of us who hadn't picked up a relic grabbed one and we were off to the cliffs.

* * *

**Pov: 3rd Person**

* * *

"Come on! They're catching up!" Ruby shouted to the group.

"Hey! Not all of us have super speed!" Walter shouted as he sliced a beowolf in half.

They ran into a clearing with ruins scattering the area and the cliffs in the distance.

"Split up!" Ruby shouted and they split into pairs, hiding behind pillars as the Nevermore flew ahead of them.

Then, the Death Stalker burst out from the Forest, the other Grimm following behind

"Aw man, RUN!" Jaune shouted.

As they were running to the bridge, a beowolf leapt towards Amy, before it could hit however, Walter's whip wrapped around it's midsection and the beowolf was swung towards the rest of the horde.

"There you go Amy! We're even!" He shouted.

"Just shut up and run!"

"You want me to stop fighting? but I'm just getting warmed up!"

The entire group shared a facepalm as the nevermore roared and fired feathers to the group.

"Son of a bitch!" Oliver shouted as they dodged.

"Nora! Distract it!" Ren shouted.

Nora pulled out a grenade launcher and fired at the Nevermore. As she was doing that, the Death Stalker came up behind her, Ren and Blake distracting it as Weiss pulled Nora out of the way with a glyph.

Everyone but Amy, Rose, Oliver and Walter ran onto the bridge as the 4 were holding off the other Grimm. Walter beheaded a Beowolf as an arrow flew over his head, looking behind him he saw an ursa with said arrow right in the middle of the dot on it's forehead.

"How convenient, they evolved with targets." Amy remarked ad she pushed a button on her gauntlet and fired another arrow, this one exploding on impact and killing about 5 beowolves.

As Walter and Amy cleared out one half of the clearing, Rose and Oliver took the other. Rose impaled and ursa in the chest, switching the dust in her sword the blade changed color, turning a light blue as she sliced through the bear's neck, a wave of ice sprouting out from behind and freezing the Ursai behind it, noticing, Amy drew 6 arrows and fired, killing the frozen ursai, Walter covering her.

After a while, all that was left in the clearing was, "Another Death Stalker?! Where'd that come from?!" Walter groaned.

"Come on, Oliver, think you can electrocute it?!" Amy replied.

"No, armor's too thick and an astoundingly good insulator!" Oliver replied.

"Walter! Get the tail!" Amy shouted.

In response, Walter ran behind the Scorpion and swing his whip, wrapping it around the tail he tried to sever it, only for the Grimm to end up swinging him around.

"Rose! You know what to do!" Oliver shouted.

"Gotcha!" Rose jumped up, catching Walter and bringing him back onto the ground and swinging her sword, freezing him to the ground.  "There you go,"

"Ok, what now?" Oliver asked.

"Uhmm, does it have a mouth? You could electrocute it from the inside."

"No,"

"Uhm, Rose, think you can get past the armor with your swords?" Amy asked.

"Why?"

"Lightning Rod."

"I like the way you think Amy," Walter noted as the ice at his feet started to break. "Oh, and could you maybe hurry up?!"

"Come on!"

Amy fired an arrow at the Death Stalker's eye, as it was reeling in pain Rose threw one of her sabres at it as Oliver ran up and grabbed the hilt, electricity coursed through the blade and then the Grimm and eventually it fell limp and started to disintegrate.

"Holy shit, that would look fucking awesome in a movie." Walter said, collapsing, well, as much as one can collapse with their feet frozen to the ground.

Almost immediately after that was said, gunshots and screaming was heard as the 4 looked to the cliff and Ruby could be seen dragging the Nevermore up the cliff and decapitating it at the top.

"Oh now that's just not fair!" Oliver shouted, also falling as his adrenaline rush died down.

* * *

**POV: Amy**

* * *

 

"Amy Azure, Rose Thorne, Oliver Black, and Walter Blanc, the four of you received the White Bishop pieces, from now on you will work together as Team AROW. Led by, Amy Azure." The crowd applauded as we descended down the steps, 'Team AROW huh? Has a nice ring to it.' I thought.

"Okay, I take back my earlier thoughts, this school might actually be fun." Walter said as the next team passed us.

"Cardin Winchester..."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THE TEAM IS FORMED! Hope you enjoy the chapter and before you ask, the team name and the fact that their leader is an archer is a total coicidence, I swear!  
> Anyway, don't hesitate to review, any and all feedback is appreciated and for now, as always.  
> Goodbye!


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes opened to the sight and sound of Rose trying to wake up her brother while he mumbled incoherently in response. I turned over to see Amy in her uniform seemingly doing some work on her gauntlet's control panel thing.

"Oh, morning firecracker." She said, looking up at me. "Get dressed, we need to unpack before class starts." She continued as she tossed me my own uniform.

"Firecracker?" I asked as I sat up.

"What? Your sword lights on fire, thought it'd be a good nickname."

"Alright arrowhead." I replied with a smirk as I picked up my uniform and headed to the bathroom.

"Arrowhead?"

"Well, you're an archer and the head of team AROW, so you're the AROWhead." I explained as I closed the door and heard Amy facepalming at the joke.

I really don't blame her.

* * *

**Pov: Amy**

* * *

Walter walked into the bathroom as I facepalmed from my abysmal pun of a nickname.

"You two are gonna be shipped so fast you'll put Amazon out of business." Rose said as she gave up hope of waking up Oliver.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." She said with a smirk as she started unpacking.

Twenty minutes later Walter walked out of the bathroom and started unpacking. "Oliver still not getting up?" He asked.

"Nope," Rose and I replied in unison.

"Hey, Amy, toss me an arrow," He said as he held his hand towards me.

"What kind? I have dust-tipped ones." I asked.

"Hmm, lightning." He answered with a smirk.

I tossed him the arrow and he walked up to Oliver's bed, pointing the arrow at his arm, the tip of the arrow started glowing as he poked Oliver's arm.

Oliver shot up and when his arm spasmed in reaction to the shock, he hit Walter in the face.

"Jeez, what the fuck was that?!" He shouted as Rose and I laughed and Walter held his nose in pain.

"Walter decided to try and wake you up, it was _shockingly effective_." Rose answered as Oliver and I facepalmed.

"GOD DAMMIT ROSE!" Oliver shouted as he got up.

After Oliver was dressed and we finished unpacking we heard Weiss' voice from next door. _**"It's 8:55 you dunce!"**_

"Wait, what?" Rose asked.

"Classes start at nine..." I replied.

 **"CRAP!"** We all shouted as we rushed out of the dorm along with teams RWBY and JNPR.

* * *

Classes were... frustrating.

Firstly, we had a class on weapon mechanics, rudimentary upgrades and basic repairs, during which I was repairing what damage my axe had taken during initiation whilst tuning out Cardin Winchester's attempts to hit on me, when I went to grab an arrow and hold it to his neck and tell him to piss off, Rose proceeded to shove him away, speaking that I wasn't interested on my behalf.

"I could've handled it." I mumbled as I checked the arrow and sprinkled some more dust on it before putting it away.

Then came history, and all I can say is that the only person fast enough to take notes on it was not paying attention. Like, really, just, Profes- I mean Doctor Oobleck was just speaking way too fast and his words just seemed to mingle together into one incoherent mess of noise.

Then came Grimm studies where Walter was chosen to fight an Alpha Beowolf Port had somehow captured. As I watched the fight I tried to give Walter some advice but all he did was ignore it and end up kicked out cold and Port Locked the Grimm back in it's cage, with some help from Oliver to try to keep it back.

As we all shuffled into the dorm, Walter with a bandage on his head from the fight, we all flopped into our beds.

"Thanks for the help." Walter groaned sarcastically, rubbing his injured head.

"Hey, I was trying to help, you just didn't listen." I yelled back.

"I was trying to focus, you kept distracting me!"

"Oh, so it's my fault that you both couldn't pay attention in a fight and couldn't listen to advice?"

"Yeah, kinda!"

At this point the 2 of us were standing in the middle of the room, walking towards each other as we continued to argue.

"Well maybe, if you actually listened to your leader then we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

"Well maybe if _you_ had shut the fuck up and stopped ordering me around then maybe I wouldn't have gotten knocked the fuck out!"

"Oh, so it's my fault that i did my job?!"

"Fuck this! I'm out!" Walter shouted as he raised his hands and left.

"I can't fucking believe him." I groaned as I sat on my bed. "He's the one at fault here right?" I asked, looking at Oliver and Rose, who shifted uncomfortably. "No way, you're with him!"

"Hey, I'm not taking sides here!" Oliver yelled, holding his hands up defensively.

"Rose?" I asked, looking to the brunette.

"I'll be honest here Amy... I'm kinda with Wally on this one, you were kind of a distraction." She admitted.

"Oh my fucking god." I sighed as I sat back in my bed.

"I'll go talk to Walter." Oliver offered, giving me no chance to object as he left the room.

* * *

**Pov: Walter**

* * *

The targets in the training room popped up again as I began slashing at the holographic grimm at various distances, their pre-programmed positions becoming icreasingly familiar as I attempted to burn off the anger that had built up during my fight with Amy.

The last hologram "crumbled" away into a pile of orange cubes before disappearing and the control panel rose up from the floor, I was about to restart the simulation when I heard a clapping from the door.

"Nice job Wally." The black haired brawler spoke up from the stands.

"The fuck do you want?" I asked as I retracted my sword blade and looked up at him.

"I was just looking to see how you were. That was a pretty heated argument you had with Amy back there, pun not intended."

I sighed as I placed my sword on the control panel, the automated screen instantly began scanning it before a holographic version of it appeared along with a light along the floor leading me to the extending ammo shelves lining the room.

"Hmm, Dragon Tail huh?" Oliver asked, reading the text on the panel.

"Yeah, doesn't everyone here have to name their weapons?" I replied.

"Yeah, my gloves are called Thunder Claw, Rose's swords are Frost Thorn and.. hmm... do... do you know the name for Amy's weapon?"

I thought for a moment, my attempts at remembering Amy's weapon name proving to be fruitless. "Now that you mention it, I actually don't..."

"Huh, we should ask her..."

"Yeah, anyway, as an answer to your earlier question, yeah, I'm fine, just need to blow off some steam." I answered as I grabbed a cartridge of "fuel" for Dragon Tail, and by fuel, I mean the stuff that the blade is coated in, all you need to know is that it's really fucking flammable.

"Really? Well, I guess I need some practice with my actual fighting, I'm more just kinda, 'zap zap', with my fighting." Oliver replied, making the standard hand gesture for a gun when explaining his fighting.

"Alright, so, fake grimm and real weapons or fake weapons?"

"Fake weapons." He answered.

"Alright, just toss Thunder Claw on the control panel."

Oliver did so and the control panel scanned the gloves, a holographic version appearing in front of us, as Oliver put the fake gloves on I "grabbed" the holographic Dragon Tail.

"Hold on," I spoke up "Aren't you meant to be checking if I'm okay after my fight with Amy?" I asked.

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to get out of the room, especially since Rose took your side in the fight, I did _not_  want to be in the same room as an already pissed off Amy and my sister."

"Yeah, that is like, the ultimate recipe for disaster, anyway, ready?" I asked as the screen asked if I was ready to start the simulation.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

After practice, Oliver and I arrived in the dorm to find it looking like a tornado, grimm invasion, white fang attack, earthquake and a pissed off Yang had all been through it at once.

"Hm, looks like Rose managed to calm down early this time." Oliver spoke.

"What? You mean it could've been worse?" I asked.

Oliver responded with a laugh. "Nah, I'm just fucking with you, this is as bad as it gets."

"Holy shit, wait, where are the girls?"

As if in response to my question, the bathroom door opened to reveal Amy walking out and Rose groggily sat up from under the blanket from her tipped over bed. "Alright Rose, we should start cleaning up before..." she stopped as she looked at Oliver and I at the door. "... Never mind."

"Uhmm, what's up?" I asked,

"Uhm, well, Rose and I had a bit of a, uhmm, disagreement, after Oliver left."

"Yeah, I can see that. But, uhmm, listen, I've thought about it and-" I started.

"No, it's fine, it was my fault you got hurt, and, I've realised that I shouldn't expect you to do what I say no matter what just because I'm your leader, I'm sorry." she cut me off.

I was about to speak again when a loud crash sounded from one of the beds, signalling that Rose had gotten her bed upright again. "Uhmm, Well, Amy, I've thought about it too and I'm sorry as well, I should've trusted you a bit more during class, Ozpin made you leader for a reason and, I have to admit, you are smarter than me here." I answered as I held out my hand.

Amy shook it as Rose shouted from her bed. "JUST FUCKING FUCK ALREADY!"

Amy and I sighed as we all went to work on cleaning up the room again.

**End of Chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**POV: Third Person**

* * *

Teams AROW, RWBY and JNPR sat at the cafeteria, Nora telling a story about how she and Ren survived an Ursa attack, Ren correcting her mistakes and then explaining how it was a recurring dream she was having while Yang and Rose listened intently. Weiss was filing her nails, Blake was reading one of her books, Jaune was just staring at his food and the rest were in normal conversation.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked.

"Huh?" Jaune asked, his train of thought having been derailed by Pyrrha, "Oh, yeah, why?"

"It's just that you seem a little... not okay." Ruby answered.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously, look." He said, giving the thumbs up and smiling unconvincingly.

Everyone then heard laughing and looked to the source, team CRDL picking on a rabbit faunus and their leader laughing.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha spoke as Jaune clenched his fist, seemingly resisting the urge to go over there and fight Cardin.

"Cardin Winchester? Nah, he just likes to mess around, you know. Practical jokes." Jaune replied.

"He's a bully." Ruby corrected.

"Hold on, that's an insult to bully's everywhere, I believe the correct word you're looking for is asshole." Walter cut in.

Jaune scoffed. "Oh please. Name one time he's 'bullied' me."

The group then recounted multiple instances of Cardin picking on Jaune, including, but not limited to, knocking his books on the floor, pushing the button on Crocea Mors' sheathe to have it stuck in a door, and pushing Jaune into a locker on the first day and then sending that locker somewhere random.

"I didn't land far from the school." Jaune tried to defend.

"Jaune, if you need help you can just ask." Pyrrha offered.

"OH!" Nora stood up. "We'll BREAK HIS LEGS!"

"Now Nora, I think that's going a bit too far." Oliver noted.

"Guys, it's fine, and besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone."

"OW! That hurts!"

The group turned to the source of the noise and saw Cardin pulling on one of the ears of the rabbit Faunus from earlier, while his team laughed. "See, I told you they were real." Cardin laughed."

"What a freak!" One of the other 3 said.

"Nora," Oliver spoke up "break his legs."

Nora smiled wickedly before Ren tried to calm her down.

They all heard the clanking of armour as Cardin approached the table and Jaune walked off.

"Hmm, is that ego and armour polish I smell?" Walter said when Cardin was within earshot, causing Amy to giggle slightly.

"What was that Wally?" Cardin asked.

"Oh, he just said he smelled ego and armour polish, and I think we all see why." Amy answered for him.

"Why helloooo there." Cardin said, looking at the archer. "Hey, if you're so interested then I could treat you with a trip to Vale this weekend." He offered.

"Oh, I'm flattered, but sadly for you, I'm taken." She declined, gesturing to Walter.

"Oh, this wimp? seriously?" Cardin asked in disbelief.

"Yep, I mean, given my choices, he's actually the preferred option."

"Really? He's better than me?"

"Kinda."

"Really?" Cardin then grabbed Walter's collar and pulled him up to face him.

"Woah woah woah! When was I dragged into this?!" Walter asked, pushing Cardin back.

Cardin clenched his fist and readied a punch before stopping as everyone saw Goodwitch walk in. Cardin the proceeded to walk up to Walter and look down at him. "You and me, after school, by the fountain." He spoke before walking off.

"Did he just pick a fight with me?" Walter asked.

"I think so." Amy answered.

"Great. You owe me by the way."

"Really? Wouldn't getting to kick Cardin's ass be payment enough? I heard from team CFVY that it's really satisfying."

Walter hummed thoughtfully, "You make a compelling argument. Fine, but next time you will actually have to pay up."

"Alright." Amy sighed

* * *

**Pov: Walter**

* * *

"Ugh, that fight took longer than it had to." I sighed as I lied back on my bed, holding an ice pack to my left temple.

"I'm just surprised he pulled a knife and tried to stab your leg." Rose remarked.

"Rose, that was those students Caroline and Felix, not Walter and Cardin." Oliver corrected.

"Oh, well it was still cool."

"But, if you were at that other fight, then you didn't see the fight we're talking about." Amy noted.

"Well, what happened?"

"Cardin got knocked the fuck out, and burned, both figuratively and literally."

"What do you mean he got burned Literally?"

"Well, Walter had been knocked into the fountain, got the wind knocked out of him, Cardin walks up taunting him, Walter then extends Dragon Tail, conveniently stabbing. Cardin in the foot and sparks it and before you know it, Firecracker here's controlling the fire from his sword and beating Cardin into next week." Amy explained.

"Wait, he was controlling fire? WALTER!! ARE YOU A WIZARD?!" Rose yelled.

"No, no, I'm not a wizard, as cool as that sounds, my pyrokinesis is just my semblance, I can control any fire I want, just can't create the stuff." I replied.

"Why not use Dust?" Oliver asked.

"Can't seem to control that fire, no clue why, I just can't."

"Hmm, well, uhh, you can rest up, I have an essay to finish, I'm off to the library." Oliver finished as he left.

* * *

**Pov: Oliver**

* * *

As I left the dorm I bumped into a certain red headed champion from Mistral.

"Oh, uhh, hey Pyrrha, weren't you meant to be with Jaune?" I greeted.

"Oh yeah, but, he asked for some time alone." She replied.

"You do realise you're gonna have to tell him at some point right?"

"Tell him what?"

"Hey, just 'cause he doesn't realise you like him doesn't mean everyone else is the same."

"I know I should talk to him, but I... I just can't find the words."

"Listen, guys like Jaune, and, honestly me sometimes, we tend to ask for time alone since we just end up feeling like we need it, but let me tell you, if a girl like you came up and said she actually liked us, I'm pretty sure it'd cure fucking cancer."

"Wait, what do you mean guys like you? You didn't exactly strike me as the insecure type."

"Yeah, well, we all have our secrets. Anyway, I have to go, see ya."

"Yeah, and... thanks for the help Oliver, I'll think about it."

As I turned to walk to the library, my head started itching. When I was sure the coast was clear, I removed my hat, sighing, I let the wolf ears on my head stand up.

"Still hiding them huh?" Rose spoke from my the dorm.

"Huh? When did you leave? I didn't hear the door open." turning to look at her, seeing the door safely closed.

"Hey, living with you for thirteen years, I learn to get really quiet when I move through the house."

"Well, yeah, I'm still hiding them, and don't think you can convince me not to any time soon."

"Ollie, there's nothing wrong with them, and besides, you're gonna have to tell Walter and Amy eventually." Rose spoke, walking up to me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I know, but for now, I really don't want to risk it." I replied, slipping my hat back on and flattening my ears down to my head.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
